Broken but Strong
by ArabellaStark
Summary: Bella is a loner, she is bullied. She moves to Forks for a fresh start, but nothing changes. The Cullens notice a horrible event, and make it their mission to protect her. One day they find her alone and are put into shock and awe. One Cullen falls into awe more than the others. Crappy summary, but the story will be way better :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to make a Twilight fanfiction. Obviously this is an AU. So please review and favorite/follow. Also, please read my Harry Potter fanfiction called Unconditionally.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my AU. All characters etc belong to Stephenie Meyer :)

* * *

Bella's POV

I wake up and I am not ready for what may happen. I moved here to Forks after being pushed to my breaking point. I want to start fresh, but I know that will never happen. I will always be bullied and I will always be a loner. Ugh.

I take a shower, wash my face, brush my hair and teeth and put on a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and a Superman t-shirt. I throw on my socks and put on my black converse sneakers. I put on my black leather cord bracelet and silver rose ring. I then put on thick, black eyeliner and mascara, grab my bag, keys, and phone and leave for the hell known as school. I decided to skip breakfast so I can get to school earlier.

I arrived at school ten minutes before the doors open for students. I got out of my truck and slowly walked to the doors in front of the school. I waited for two minutes until came and opened the doors. She greeted me with a soft hello and I just greeted her with a soft hello and nod.

I quickly walked to my locker and grabbed my things for my first few classes and put them in my bag. I have been here in Forks for a month and well, it sucks. I hate all the people here. They are all preppy and shit, the think that I am lower than them just because I don't wear makeup that is so caked on, it makes me look like a clown. I only have one person who is a friend, her name is Angela. She is the nicest person here, besides her boyfriend Ben. She was the only one to greet me with open arms here. I mean, Ben was nice to me as well, as nice as Angela, but we never really hung out or talked to each other a lot.

Soon the halls became filled with students and I tried to keep away from attention. Suddenly I was pushed into a locker so hard, I was sure my back was going to bruised. I screamed in pain and people around me laughed. I was thrown to the floor and I was kicked in the stomach. I tried to get up but the person kicked my head. I started to black out.

* * *

Edward's POV

High school. One of the things that has annoyed me for the long time I've been on this planet. See, my family and I are vampires, monsters, even though we only drink human blood.

I was getting ready for school when my father, Carlisle came in my room. "Son, I need you to try and liven up a bit. I know you hate having to do this, Rosalie does too. But, be happy for once. I've got a feeling that you will find her" he said. I sighed. He was right. I was unhappy. Everyone in my family had a mate: Carlisle with Esme, Alice with Jasper, and Emmett with Rosalie. I was alone. To add on to that, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I had to go to high school every time we moved. It sucked. I nodded and he patted my back and I went outside to get ready to drive to Forks High, my personal Hell.

My siblings came out shortly after and I drove to school. We arrived in five minutes because of my fast driving. We entered the school, but stopped as Alice had a vision. See, Alice can see the future, but sometimes when she is looking at a person's future, it can change based on their decision. But in this case, it wasn't going to change. Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions, and I can read minds.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked her, worried.

"A girl. Down the hall to the left. Trouble." Is all Alice can say. We all looked at one another and went in the direction Alice said. When we got there, we all gasped. A jock was beating a girl up. An innocent girl. A beautiful girl, more beautiful than Rosalie and any other vampire, and that's saying something. Her blood was singing to me. I knew right there that she was my singer. I shook my head. I shouldn't care about that right now. I looked at my siblings and we all nodded in

agreement. The girl was about to black out so Emmett pulled the guy away from her while I lifted her up in my arms. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice glared at everyone standing around and laughing, telling them to leave. They all did except Angela Webber, one of the few humans at this school that has the nicest thoughts out of every other human here.

She ran over and started sobbing. "No! Bella please wake up!" She cried. I looked into her mind and found out that this girl in my arms, Bella, was only here at this school for a month. I found out everything that Bella told Angela about why she left Arizona and came here. I found out that they were best friends. Jasper went over and grabbed her arms so she would look at him. "Listen..." he started, but he didn't know her name. She understood why he stopped talking and gave him her name.

"Listen, Angela, we will take Bella to the hospital okay." Jasper said. Angela's eyes widened.

"No, you can't! She wouldn't want her father to know. Her father is the Chief of Police, he would hurt anyone that hurts her. Please don't!"

"We have to. We will take her to our father, we will ask him not to let her father know. Okay?"

She nodded at Jasper. "Now go on to class." She nodded again and left, looking back at Bella for a few seconds.

"Let's go" Rosalie said. We nodded and made our way to the hospital. Please let her be alright. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Thank you to those who favorited/followed. That made my day! I am so happy that you all like my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the AU. All characters etc belongs to Stepheine Meyer.

* * *

Edward POV

We made it to the hospital in twenty minutes. Twenty long minutes. Jasper had to send waves of calm emotion at me every five minutes.

We exited the car and went into the hospital, telling the secretary that we needed to see Carlisle and told her to keep it between us. She nodded quickly and called for Carlisle. After five minutes, Carlisle came up to us, worried. "Kids, who is this? What's wrong?"

Alice told Carlisle everything that happened. He nodded and agreed not to let Chief Swan know anything that happened. "Follow me" he said. We nodded and followed him. I read everyone's mind just then.

I can't believe someone would do that! It just makes me sick ~Alice

I hope this girl will be okay ~Jasper, Carlisle

I wish I could just break the necks of those sick, twisted jocks ~Emmett

And this one shocked me. A lot.

Please let this girl be okay. Even though she is a fragile human, she never deserved this. Please let this girl be okay. ~Rosalie

That was the nicest thought I've ever read from Rosalie's mind. Ever. We made to the room where Carlisle was going to check on Bella.

"Lay her down over there, Edward" I nodded at Carlisle laid her down on the bed near the window Carlisle pointed at. "Kids, go home. Tell Esme what happened and stay there. I'll let you know what happens when I get off work. Okay?"

We all nodded and left. When we were in the car, Emmett spoke. "I hope that Bella girl is going to be okay."

"No one should go through that pain" Alice said.

We nodded. Then Rosalie spoke, and what came out of her mouth shocked all of us.

"We need to protect her. We can not let that happen again. Tomorrow, if she is at school, we go up to her and befriend her. We stay with her at all times. She needs to have at least one of us in her classes, so we get our schedules made to have at least one or two of us in each one. I know it is risking a lot, to help and be so close to human, to know that she may find out about us being vampires. But I can not have that girl be hurt like this, or worse, ever again."

We were all silent. We all looked at her. Rosalie looked at us, "What?"

Alice shook her head. "That was the nicest thing we ever heard from you." Emmett let out a booming laugh and Jasper chuckled lightly. Rosalie laughed softly. "Well, she shouldn't have to go through that" We all agreed.

The rest of the car ride was silent. After ten more minutes, we made it home and went inside to tell Esme what happened.

"Kids, why are you home this early?" She asked us.

"Okay, here's the thing..." Emmett started to explain. Jasper took over and told her everything. She gasped, "Oh my goodness. Who would do that to an innocent girl?"

"A dick who doesn't care about someone's life" Rosalie said angrily. We were again shocked. She responded with so much fury, I was sure that if she had the power to control the elements, she would burn everything in her path.

* * *

Bella POV

I finally woke up, but when I did, I was in a hospital room. Fuck! Charlie can not know about this! He can not know I'm here! I started to freak out, but this man with snow white skin and light blonde hair came up to me. His eyes were a strange golden color and his skin was ice cold, I noticed when touched my arms to hold me down. "Calm down. Now, what is your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella." I told him. I don't know why I told him, but he had this aura about him that made me feel safe.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my children go to your school. They brought you here. Your friend, Angela, told them that you don't want your father to know you're here. I made sure of that. Only me, my children, the secretary, Angela, and yourself know that you're here. Okay?" I nodded.

"Can you tell me what those boys did to you?"

I nodded and told him everything. He sighed after I finished. "Well, Bella, I can assure you that you are okay now. You only have two broken ribs that will be healed quickly. Your head may hurt for a few days and your back will be sore. I will give you some painkillers and you will wear bandages around you torso until your ribs are healed. You can return to school tomorrow so your father won't suspect anything. Also, if you want, you can stay with my family for tonight. I can tell your father that my daughters want to have a sleep over. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Alright, I will call him now and get your pills and bandages. Don't worry about clothes, my daughters will have some for you" I nodded again and he left.

I was relieved. Charlie wouldn't have to hurt anyone now, that is if he agreed to let me stay with Dr. Cullen.

He came back and told me that Charlie said it was okay. Yes! He wouldn't hurt anyone. Carlisle put the bandages around my torso and gave me two pain pills and water. I took the pills with the water and pulled my shirt down one the bandaged were on. He got my bag and we walked to his car, after he told the secretary he was done with his shift.

He started driving to his house and I looked out the window. Twenty minutes later and we were at his house. Damn he drives fast. I let out a big breath to prepare myself. Am I really going to stay with a family I don't even know? Man, what is wrong with me. Carlisle looked at me, "Don't worry. Everything is alright. We won't bite" Carlisle smiled at me. I gave him a soft, small smile back.

"Ready?"

I nodded. Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: I only the AU. All characters etc belong to the one and only Stepheine Meyer.**

* * *

**Bella POV **

We walked into his house. Damn! This place is a fucking mansion! **(A/N: the house is exactly like the one from the movie soooo**** yeah.)** Carlisle and I walk into the living room and everyone there takes my breath away. Just like Carlisle, they were inhumanly beautiful. A woman, who I assumed to be hi wife, has a kind face, caramel hair, and pale skin and golden eyes like everyone else. There was a short, pixie like girl with spiky black hair. The last girl was the most beautiful I've ever seen, and possibly the most beautiful in the world. She had the body of a model, but not the ones that starve themselves. She had golden blonde hair that fell in waves down her back, to her waist.

There were three boys. One had wavy, honey blonde hair that went to his shoulder. He was tall and had a medium strong build. One had a huge, and I mean HUGE build. He looked like a bear when it cam in strength, but his curly brown hair he was smiling, making dimples show. He looked like a teddy bear because of it.

The last boy...looked like a Greek god. He looked about 6 feet and five inches tall. He had bronze hair that looked so soft, I just wanted to run my hands through it. He had a strong build, but he wasn't as muscular as his brothers. I looked down and blushed when he caught me staring at him.

Carlisle spoke then, "Everyone, Bella will be staying with us tonight so her father won't notice so much. Bella, this is my family" he gestured to the beautiful people standing in front of me. The women with caramel hair walked up to me and hugged me.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife" she said when she pulled away. She smiled at me and stepped aside. The blonde girl walked over to me and softly hugged me. "I'm Rosalie. I'm so sorry about what happened" she pulled back and gave me a soft smile. I smiled back. The pixie girl hugged me and pulled back. "I'm Alice" she said in a light voice. "Hello" I said softly.

The boys walked up to me and the big, teddy bear one lifted me up and gave a big hug. I winced in pain a bit and he set me down immediately. "Oops, sorry. I'm Emmett!" he said in a loud voice. I chuckled, "It's okay" The blonde boy smiles softly and puts his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand. "My name is Jasper" he smiled. I smiled back. I look to the Greek god of a boy, he smiles very softly. "I'm Edward" he sticks out his hand. I shake it in a daze. His voice is like velvet.

Carlisle shakes me out of my daze. "My children here are adopted..." I was confused. Why was he telling me this. Rosalie noticed my confusion and she explained further. "Emmett and I are together and so are Jasper and Alice." I nodded. "Oh. Thanks for explaining there, I got confused" Everyone chuckled.

"Well, why don't I go and make lunch for you Bella" Esme said. She walks into the kitchen. Alice grabbed my hand, "Well, come on and sit." She lead me to the loveseat and went to sit on the couch next to Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Carlisle sat in a chair next to the loveseat. Edward was left having to sit next to me. I stiffened a little bit. How can I stay calm with him siting next to me?

After 5 minutes of silence Emmett spoke up. "So why can't your father know that you were at the hospital?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded him. He put his hands up in surrender. "No, Rosalie, it's okay. Um...well, my father hates it when I get hurt. Before I moved here, the same thing always happened in Phoenix. Whenever the bullying got bad, like today or worse, I would be in the hospital. My mother always called him to tell him what happened, and he would get super pissed. He doesn't like to see me broken and in a hospital. I don't want him to know that I got hurt again. I came here for a fresh start." I took a deep breath after I finished.

I looked at their faces and what I saw froze me. They all looked sad and angry at the same time. Rosalie walks up to me and hugs me. I slowly hug her back. She pulls away and sit on the arm of the loveseat. Carlisle speaks up, "Why do they bully you Bella?" I shrug. I never really understood why. They just did.

"I have no idea why. I guess it's just because I'm different. I'd rather read, listen to music, and watch my favorite shows and movies than going to parties. I've always been a loner, keeping to myself and having one or two friends." I told them.

Esme walks out from the kitchen and hands me a plate with a sandwich and some chips. "Here you go Bella" I smiled. "Thanks, but aren't you all going to eat?" Jasper shakes his head. "We ate before you came." He said.

I looked at Carlisle. "I'm not hungry" he said. I nodded and started to eat.

Emmett turned on the TV and put on American Dad. After ten minutes, I was done eating and I stood to go and wash my plate. Esme stopped me. "I got it, you just go and relax." I started to protest but the look on her face told me to not argue. I chuckled and sat back down.

"So Bella, do you like video games?" Emmett asked. I looked at him, "Hell yes!" They all laughed. "What do you say to a little bit of Left4Dead?" He asked.

"I say, let's kill some zombies!" He smiles and hands me a controller. He switches the input on the TV and Jasper grabs a controller as well. "Aren't you gonna play?" I asked Edward.

He shakes his head, "I'm good. I'll just watch" I nodded an okay and turned back to the TV.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella laughed and played with Left4Dead with Emmett and Jasper.

"Idiot!" Bella yelled as the computer character messed up. Emmett sighed and went to help the character that wasn't being played by him, Jasper and Bella.

"Guys come on and hurry. We are almost there." Jasper said. He screamed in frustration as a zombie, called the Hunter, attacked him. "I got your back dude!" Bella told him and she shot the zombie dead.

"Thanks" Jasper said. "You're welcome man"

Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and the other character made it to the safe house. "YES!" Bella and Emmett screamed together. They gave each other a high five and Jasper and Bella did a knuckle punch. I looked over at Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie and saw them smiling as they watched Bella laughing and playing with my brothers.

I looked at Carlisle, "May I talk to you?" He nodded, confusion on his face.

We walked upstairs to his office. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked me. I took a unneeded deep breath. I turned to him, "Is it possible for a mate to a human and a singer?"

Carlisle looked at me confused. "What are you going on about?"

"Okay, Bella is my singer..." I began. Carlisle nodded, telling me to go on. "But, I also feel this pull to her. When I first saw her earlier, it was like nothing else mattered. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, more beautiful than Rosalie, and Rosalie is the most beautiful girl in the world." Carlisle smiled.

"Well, Edward, you finally found your mate"


End file.
